The pieces we are missing
by Din Redfire
Summary: After the DC Mini incident, Atsuko tries going back to her normal life but it feels like something is missing. Nothing is going to be the same.


**The pieces** **we are missing**

A few months had passed since the DC Mini fiasco. The bodies of the Chairman and Osanai were still missing, as if they had never existed to begin with. For the professor Shima, things were just starting to return to normal. The city was still in turmoil, despite the whole thing being a dream, the street still mysteriously bore scars of what happened. Another reminder of the whole incident being all too real. The chairman and Osanai's disappearance felt just like a cruel joke.

After that, Shima became the new chairman of the company. Originally, Atsuko Chiba was offered the position but denied it. For the elder scientist, it almost felt like being handed over something unwanted rather than receiving a deserving honor, but he didn' t mention it and still celebrated the promotion with his old friend Konakawa.

Meanwhile, Tokita and Atsuko were becoming noticeably closer. Everything was going fine. Konakawa had arrested the perp of the murder he was investigating, Shima had a fine place and his future secured, Atsuko was being more open about her feelings, Tokita finally fully developped the DC Mini and received full approval for his creation.

It was all good, but for Atsuko, it felt far from over. Even though Shima kept telling her everything was okay, even though she was happily married with the man she loved.

She didn't feel like she had closure at all.

Tokita didn't express it, but she knew it was the same for him. Everytime he went to visit Himuro in the hospital, she felt her heart break a little. She didn't tell him the truth, she just couldn't. He was still hopeful, thinking his friend heard him talking to him, believing he would wake up. How long… How long was he going to delude himself?

Atsuko stared at her tired reflection in the mirror as she washed her face. She half expected to see the youthful expression of Paprika in the reflection, but she saw only her plain self.

\- Why are you not mocking me as usual, Paprika?, she muttered.

She had started dreaming again… But hadn't seen her alter-ego since the incident. Why? She never wanted to admit it but without her, she felt strange… alone. A part of her was missing.

Atsuko did her best to dismiss the thought and left the bathroom to wake her husband up. Another day, another routine.

 _You don't need me anymore._

 _You'll do fine, I'm sure of it._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _We will see again, sooner than you think._

 _Paprika? Wait! What are you saying._

 _She only saw a burst of blue butterfly, taking her away._

 _Then she saw Osanai and the Chairman both smiling at her._

\- At-chan? Earth to At-chan?

\- Hm?

Atsuko had spaced out. Did she… dream while being awake? Or reminiscing something? That didn't make sense at all. She didn't remember dreaming that.

\- Sorry, what were you saying?

\- I felt like eating curry and mapo tofu and maybe a paella.

\- Let's… just start with the curry and we'll see after that.

\- But At-chan…

\- No but! Come on, you know what I mean, she said, poking his chest with her finger.

She didn't mean to be the nagging wife, but she made it pretty clear that she wanted him to live as long as possible. Tokita merely pouted but didn't say anything else. Inwardly she smirked, thinking of how adorable he looked.

For that brief moment, she felt like she could forget that strange vision.

 _We'll see each other sooner than you think._

 _You have Tokita on your side now. You listened to your heart._

 _Everything is okay._

Atsuko saw herself, being turned slowly into dust. No, it wasn't okay! She was disappearing! Below her feet, the ground turned to darkness. Like that day when dreams and reality were merging! She watched herself disintegrate, it hurt! The world was spinning. Once again, the chairman and Osanai were watching as if silently mocking her. However this time, Tokita was there.

\- Mmm, something's missing.

\- Tokita? Tokita, what do you mean? Help! ...Please…

\- There's not enough spice.

\- Tokita!

-Whoa! What?

Suddenly, her husband was staring at her. So did the waitress, and the surrounding costumers. She was covered in sweat, in the restaurant. She was complete. She was okay. Just… Another vision.

\- What… Were you saying?, she breathed, her chest still heaving deeply.

Tokita also seemed to sweat nervously at her sudden outburst.

\- I was just saying that it's missing some paprika.

She stood up, perhaps too quickly, as she felt dizzy.

\- At-chan?

\- I… I just need to go to the bathroom.

She hurriedly walked toward the lady's room, nearly not making it in time. She emptied the content of her stomach as the world kept spinning around her. It felt so real. Was she going crazy? Where was Paprika? Why was she… missing…

Having that alter-ego always felt like such a burden. She was annoying, she never listened to her, even though Atsuko was the main personnality.

 _What if it's the opposite?_

 _What if you're not always right._

What if Paprika _was_ her. What if without her…

Atsuko clenched her chest. It wasn't her type to be so distraught. Paprika was Paprika. Atsuko was Atsuko. She wasn't… missing something.

As she got up, the woman looked at her reflection in the mirror.

''I'm still complete… aren't I? ''

Her reflection didn't reply.


End file.
